


Ka-ching!

by oneDAESOOn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CBX, EXO-CBX, Poor Minseok, baekchen if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneDAESOOn/pseuds/oneDAESOOn
Summary: Three grown men and a game of monopoly, what could possibly go wrong?





	Ka-ching!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little goofing off during the summer feels! Oh my little AUS if only we could play like that!

“Checkmate!" Baekhyun hollers from his place across the board. Lying on the floor on his stomach, he lifts his hips to wiggle his butt obnoxiously in the air, as he takes the metal racecar and slides it along to the starting square, while grabbing a few bucks from the plastic tray on the couch. 

"For Pete's sake Baekhyun! This is Monopoly, not chess, goddamn it! Get your head in the game!"

Rising to his knees from his previous crouching position, Jongdae reaches to twist his snapback around to now lay backwards on his head. The action stuffs up his bangs, which now sit messily across his forehead, splayed out in all directions. But today, messy hair is the least of Jongdae’s worries. His friend, the royal pain in the ass, more commonly known as Byun Baekhyun, has been in the lead for the past hour or so, leaving Jongdae in the dust, with no chance of a final comeback. And even though Jongdae is competitive as hell, he would’ve been fine with it...had it been their first game. But no...this was now their third round of Monopoly for the night, and with Baekhyun beating him into the ground in each and every one, Jongdae would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t getting affected. 

Now, six hours in and two bottles of soju down, Jongdae is determined not to sleep or rest until he has beaten the weasel across from him at his own game.

With four bottles clinking in his hands, Minseok comes in the room carrying a bag of chips between his teeth, with another one expertly tucked under his arm. He drops the bag held in his mouth on the floor between the two loud boys, and sighs as they momentarily stop their squabbling to start fighting over the snacks like a couple of seagulls. When Minseok had mentioned a sleep over at his place, he thought he was in for a nice night out on the town, hitting up some clubs, drinking the night away and maybe even finishing up by watching some raunchy adult videos with the boys. Nowhere had he imagined his evening would turn out with two adult men whining over who gets to be the race car in Monopoly and leaving him to become the third wheel in his very own home. But, alas, this is where he finds himself.

Setting the alcohol down and moving to sit cross legged on the couch, Minseok prepares himself mentally, yet again, for the long game ahead. Thankfully, earlier in the day he decided to play referee over the games, as Baekhyun was a repeat offender of trying to slip a few extra bills into his bank when he thought no one was looking, and Minseok wasn’t sure how much Jongdae would blow his top when he finally noticed.

"Yah! Baekhyu~n you little shit! How is it that you already have six houses up while I only managed two? It’s actually not logistically possible! I dont understand!" Jongdae whines (again) as he rolls on the floor, crushing a few bills in the process, causing an eye roll from Minseok and a smirk from Baekhyun. Turning over to roll back on his stomach, Jongdae uncrinkles the coloured paper money and puts them in piles to his left. Looking up at the eldest boy, he puts on his best pout and puppy dog eyes which he only saves for special occasions. "Hyung! Do something about it! Baekhyun’s a cheat and a liar and an asshole ”

"I can only do so much as the ref, Dae,” Minseok says as he takes a long swig from his beer, which he now wishes was something a bit stronger. However, with two already inebriated morons in his apartment, he really needed to be more-sober-than-not to make sure his friends didn’t completely trash the place. 

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Minseok leans forward to look at the ‘Baekhyun-Dominated’ board, then leans back to look at the money in the bank, and the lack of $500 bills that are there. Pausing in thought, Minseok gives Baekhyun a brief glance, and turns to Jongdae who still has his killer pout whipped out. “Say Dae, who was the referee while i was away earlier today?" 

Near the end of the first round, Minseok had ran out the door like a mad man, after being called out by his professor regarding a misplaced assignment. As Minseok was the professors newly appointed ‘student assistant’, or as Baekhyun liked to call it ‘student kiss-arse’, he had immediately rushed to get to the university to help search for the missing paperwork. The search took almost three hours with the paperwork somehow managing to find itself in the office of a whole other faculty on the other side of the University. By the time Minseok made a quick trip into the grocery store for much needed alcohol and snacks (cause screw it, there was no way he was cooking dinner tonight), his friends were already well into their third round of Monopoly, and now that he thinks about it, it is rather odd that Baekhyun is still wiping the floor with Jongdae’s ass, as the younger boy had never been that skilled or lucky at games in general.

Now contemplating that fact, while tapping his fingers unconsciously on the side of his bottle, Minseok starts to put all the pieces of the puzzle together. His absence as ref for three hours, the lack of money in the bank, the amount of properties owned by Baekhyun on the board and most importantly, Baekhyun expertly managing to avoid any type of eye contact. Staring at the back of the fidgeting boys head, realisation seems to dawn on both Minseok and Jongdae at the same time. Snapping his head up from where he was counting his money, Jongdae glares at the ‘not so innocent’ Baekhyun who munches on his snacks from his spot on the floor, gulping when he turns his head slightly and notices the deathly look in Jongdae’s eyes.

“BYUN BAEKHYUN~ You arE DEAD!" 

Thus, a pouncing Jongdae now holds a squirming Baekhyun in a deadly neck lock. Managing to somehow pluck the tray of fake money from the couch, Jongdae grabs a handful and begins to throw the paper at Baekhyun’s reddening face. "You want the money?? See the money?? Come and get it now!" He screams as the Monopoly board gets flung across the room, houses and pieces flying in the process.

With a screeching Baekhyun trying to get out of Jongdae’s hold, Minseok carefully makes his way around the mess and into the kitchen where he cracks open a bottle of soju.

Oh yes, Minseok definitely needed something stronger after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Did any of yall catch the "hidden" ka-ching lyrics.?


End file.
